Expecting
by juumensou
Summary: A short series on the joys Rie and Sakura experience throughout the medical ninja's pregnancy. SakuraxOC, fluff, yuri. Rated "T" for mild cursing here and there. I own nothing but my OCs!
1. It's Worth It

**Author's Note: **Just a drabble series for Rie and Sakura with their joys of pregnancy. For some reason, I've been in the mood to write a lot of yuri one-shots and stories. Well, have fun. Rate and review, please.

**It's Worth It**

Rie stared at the door, keys in hand. She looked frozen as she thought, pondering the idea of simply sprinting away from home and spending the night with Yuki to escape Sakura's wrath. Just for a night. But then she would have to deal with Ino and Yuki's hormones, and facing the platinum blonde just wasn't worth escaping her lover. She sighed and unlocked the door, slowly entering the apartment they shared.

She looked around, squinting her eyes to see the figures in the darkness. She flipped on the kitchen light when a strange scent hit her nose, and she clapped a hand over her nose at the sight of the plates on the counter. A bit of left-over spicy teriyaki that she had brought home for herself the previous night was still on a plate, coated in Sriracha sauce. A jar of pickles was left out, but the juice had been drained from it.

The brunette was beginning to wonder if they should have just kept trying to adopt. She slowly set her keys down on the counter and followed the sounds of snoring, which came from the bedroom. Sakura was spread out on the bed, the blanket barely tossed over her. Rie could see her belly bulging. She was seven months in to the pregnancy, so she had grown quite a bit. The short chūnin gently placed a hand over her lover's stomach, and her soft green eyes snapped open. "Don't startle me like that," she snapped with narrowed eyes. "Why are you home so late? Where were you?"

"I had to grade a few assignments," Rie said with a shaky chuckle. She slowly climbed on to the bed next to her lover. "Mind if I take up some space on the bed?"

"Rie… actually, can you go get me some ice cream?" she asked in a pleading tone. Sakura gave her the best pouty look she could, but it wasn't working well because she did better with her blunt anger. The brunette frowned at the thought of having to move. The kids had been extra anxious that day, as it was Friday, and she just wanted to sleep.

The soon-to-be Haruno sighed and felt her head instinctively fall. "But… we don't have any ice cream, honey…" she said with a quavering smile. She was speaking in a soft and gentle voice, trying not to irritate the woman. Her eyes narrowed.

"Then go buy some damn ice cream."

So Rie was sent running to the store to go buy some chocolate ice cream and Sriracha sauce, where she was given a strange and critical look by the cashier. The brunette returned to the apartment, only to find that the door was locked and she didn't have her keys. She groaned and knocked on the door, only to jump when Sakura's bright red face, which contrasted against her hair, appear in the window. She nearly dropped the bag of "groceries." "Sakura-chan, can you let me in?" she asked with a sigh.

"No way! Not until you apologize!"

"For what?!"

Even Rie had her limits on how far she could take Sakura, and it took a while to get her to yell, but the woman had been riding her all week. She missed the fourth month, where she had been all love, all the time. She was tackled with warm lips whenever she came home, so much that she had to cover her neck to hide the many hickeys from the students. Heck, she missed the first month. She would take the constant vomiting to the screaming and occasional whack on the head. The woman had grown extremely irritable, and everyone was on their best behavior around her, but after three weeks of having a demon replacing her fiancée in her home, she had to yell.

Sakura paused for a moment, her eyes wide. One of the reasons they went so well together was because she hardly ever saw Rie angry; despite her energetic and bright nature, she was passive-aggressive and had a very high boiling point. She could take a lot of hits and not even be fazed. Which also explained why she was a good teacher. The woman regained her anger and her face turned as hot as the Sriracha in the bag, but as she yelled, the brunette's face only contorted further into a hideously pale expression the medical ninja had never seen before. "Open the goddamn door, Sakura, or I'll kick it in." she snapped, her voice raising to turn into a high-pitched tone. The jōnin figured it was to prevent her from yelling, but it made her sound ridiculous. Her cursing was also new; after being around so many academy students, it had been a habit to never curse, lest the room be filled with horrified gasps, giggles, and repeats of the word.

Rie stalked inside once the woman bitterly flung the door open, nearly breaking it off of its hinges. She yanked the bag out of her fiancée's arms and glared at its contents. She slammed the carton of ice cream on to the counter, and the brunette in turn threw the fridge door open so it whacked the wall with a loud thud. Sakura began to squeeze the entire bottle of Sriracha onto the chocolate ice cream, and when given a bemused look by her lover, she only scowled and said, "I'm craving spicy foods. I can't eat this sweet crap right now."

The brunette watched with a frown as the expecting woman shook out the last drop of sauce, before tossing the bottle in to the trash. She hadn't really bought the sauce for Sakura, especially since she was always complaining about how all the fridge was filled with was spicy stuff, due to her love of spicy food, even though the freezer was filled with ice cream. Well, not anymore, but… "Don't judge me. You eat this stuff all the time." the medical ninja snapped, shoving a spoon filled with ice cream and the ultimate hot sauce in to her mouth. A smile fought its way on to the pink-haired woman's face, and she looked away to hide it.

"H-hey," Rie said nervously, able to see her cheeks lift from the side. "I'm sorry for yelling. It's just that this week has been really stressful and—"

"I've been really… irritable."

The twenty-two-year-old swallowed, but nodded anyway. "It's okay… I mean, I can handle it!" she exclaimed, bouncing over the woman. "A night of good rest and everything will be okay. Having this little guy-or girl-is totally worth it, isn't it?" Rie placed a hand on her stomach when she turned around, and felt a few nudges in return.

"I guess it is worth it, huh?"


	2. Blessed Butterfly

**Author's Note:** Back again. Jeez. Three things in one day. I guess they're all pretty short, though, and I need a break from studying for finals. Plus, it's nice to write while it's raining. Enjoy more Rie and Sakura! By the way, the name for this chapter comes from the name "Chou", which means "butterfly" in Japanese.

**Blessed Butterfly**

"What about Rei?"

"I told you already, we are not naming the kid after you."

"That's not my name. My name is Rie."

Sakura narrowed her eyes dangerously at her lover as she sat at her feet, slamming the book of names shut. Hinata had given it to them, as she had to use it to name the child she had with Naruto, since the blond wanted to name the little tyke "Kamaboko." While Rie thought it was cute at first, even she agreed that it would probably get the little boy killed when he went to school when she ordered kamaboko for her ramen. "Rie, just help me decide on a stupid name," she snapped, tossing the book at her fiancée's head. "And if you suggest 'Kamaboko', I'll beat your head in."

The brunette sighed as she flipped through the names. They had figured out they were having a girl when Tsunade, even though she had been told not to give away the gender, blurted that she had been hoping to have a "nephew." So the surprise was ruined, but at least they knew what kind of names they could start picking out, clothes… "How about Orochi?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"That's a _boy's_ name," the woman seethed, digging her nails in to the arms of the plush red chair. "and there is no way in _hell_ I would ever name my child that." Rie blinked a few times. Right. Snake Sannin. Sasuke. She snickered at the thought of the brunet, who normally put a bitter taste in her mouth, which was caused by his past relationship with Sakura, attempts on her life… The Uchiha had joined the village again after helping out in the war, and while he wasn't happy about it, it had been Karin's urging that brought him back. They already had a set of red-haired twin daughters and a short little two-year-old boy who was being bullied by his sisters whenever they saw them.

She snapped out of the thoughts of Sasuke's torture, instead gazing down at a name written in fine characters. "What about Tsukihi?" Sakura pondered the name for a moment, and turned her head down, rubbing her round belly. The name rolled off of her tongue, but the moment was ruined when she sighed heavily and shook her head. "Okay, well… maybe we need one that means something to us. Why don't we name her Mebuki, after your mother?" Sakura could see her unintentionally wince at the thought of Sakura's mother. It wasn't Mebuki herself, it was just that she didn't exactly like her. Mebuki was always snapping at her for "taking away her daughter's chances at having a life with the Uchiha."

"How about… we name her Chou instead?" Rie could feel the color be drained from her face. Chou had been the name of her mother, but the woman was long gone. Her death hadn't been special and had gone unnoticed; it had been a death on an A-rank mission. Nothing unusual. The Hokage had not given her a heroine's burial and her team even had the nerve to abandon her when she was stabbed in the back. "After your mother. You make her sound like a kind woman. I want her to grow up like that."

"Y-yeah… Chou… Our little blessed Chou."


End file.
